Forgetful
by mas0313
Summary: Amy is captured by Eggman and he erases her memory! How will the others deal with this! What's going to happen to Amy's memory now? Oneshot Sonamy. Tailscream.


**Hello! I was bored and wanted to write a sonamy oneshot so here it goes! :D**

Amy was taking her daily jog in the park on a perfect sunny day. She wiped her forehead. _Whew it's hot. I hope I don't look like an ameteur I'm running kind of slow. I think. Am I? _She glanced at her watch. _One mile in 8 minutes. Not bad for a light jog. _She smirked. She wanted to be able to run fast. Partly so she could catch up with Sonic every once in a while. At least when he wasn't going super speed. Suddenly a huge shadow formed over her. She looked up to see what it was. Her eyes widened in fear. _EGGMAN. _Amy was scared. Being Sonic's close friend made her a prime target for kidnapping. She hadn't worked with her piko piko hammer in a while. She and her friends had thought old egg head was finally gone considering how long it had been since he'd shown up. _What has he been working on? Something really really big by the looks of it._ Amy sprinted as fast as she could through the park but the massive aircraft followed her. She quickly grew exasted of running and took her chances. She dove into the nearest bush she could find. Wincing from the pain she tried to ignore all the branches that had scratched her skin. _Great now I'm bleeding. Damn it Eggman!_

Inside the ship Eggman gave one of his classic Santa Claus laughs.

"HO HO HO! Miss Rose thinks she can outsmart me ey! Well she's about to find out what happens when you try to outsmart the great Eggman!"

"Truly the smartest!" Decoe added.

"You must not forgot his IQ of 300!" Bocoe said.

"Oh thank you thank you. I'm so flattered." Eggman said. "NOW STOP SUCKING UP AND START SUCKING UP THE GIRL!"

Amy watched from her bush as a large pipe emerged from the bottom center of the ship. _Oh crap oh crap please don't find me._ Amy sat in the bush hugging her knees, trying to ignore the pain, trying not to cry, and trying not to freak out. _Oh Sonic. Please find me now._ She felt herself being lifted up the branches too. She screamed as she was elevated into midair the branches scratching her body leaving cuts and marks everywhere. She was inside the tube now. There was no possible way to escape. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She knew Eggman was going to hurt her as always. She was sick of it. Sick of him. Sick of all of this. Her fear quickly turned into all out rage. Her piko piko hammer poofed into her hand. Her face was red with fury and she was transported through the tube. When she finally got to the top, Eggman was sitting across from her. His back turned. He finally turned around to face her. "Ho h-AHHH!" Amy had lunged from where she stood, hammer raised in the air, straight for Eggman. She began battering him with her hammer.

"YOU-smack-WILL-smack smack-NEVER-smack-HURT-smack-ME-smack smack smack-AGAIN! she screamed beating the life out of him. Eggman managed to get his robots.

"DECOE, BOCOE! GRAB HER!"he covered his face with his large hands. As decoe pressed a button in the wall, four large claws came out of the wall grabbing Amy's arms and legs who hadn't noticed them at all due to her raging on Eggman. "HEY! LEMME GO!" Amy cried out. Eggman struggled for a while to get up.

"oooooh. oooh. ouch. That's gonna leave a mark." he hunched over with a hand on his back. Clearing his throat he said,"As I was saying! I was just flying around looking for Sonic to test my new invention on when suddenly, I spotted you. I thought, well why not? She's bait for Sonic AND I can test my new invention on her. Now this invention is designed to erase the memory. Except, it will erase your memory of the Sonic team. You are a, well, very annoying weapon in the team with that stupid hammer of yours so I decided I might as well get rid of one threat on the team."

Amy growled. "Sonic and the others are gonna find me and rescue me you jerk! They have a tracker on my watch and they know where I am. They're probably coming to save me right now!" Amy smirked. This wasn't true at all but Amy had a watch on her at the moment and she wanted to intimidate Eggman.

Eggman did look a little worried for a moment but he soon had a big grin on his face. "Then let's get started shall we?" _Damn it Amy! You and your quick thinking... _The large man walked over to a big machine and opened the cabinet next to it pulling out a very strange looking hat. He walked over to Amy and tried to place it on her as she squirmed and moved her head away from it. "STAY STILL YOU PINK RODENT!" To Amy's dismay, he finally got it on her head. He walked back over to the large machine. "Say goodbye to the Sonic team Amy Rose! HO HO HO!" he pulled the massive lever and all Amy could feel was pain shooting through her head. _SO. MUCH. PAIN._ Then she blacked out. Eggman laughed walking over to her limp body. "DECOE, BOCOE! Let's put her back where we found her." he said with a smirk. They placed her body against a tree along with a note.

XXX

Cream was getting worried. Amy had left for her run almost an hour ago. She went outside to see if Tails was still looking at the designs she had made him for the X-Tornado. "Tails!" she said in her sweet voice. Tails looked up from his work, well, her work. "Oh hey Cream! Whatcha need?"

"Have you seen Sonic?" He pointed to the roof. Cream laughed. She should've known. Sonic always sleeps on the roof of her house when "working" with Tails. "Sonic!" she called. She watched him open only one eye and look down at her.

"Hey Cream. What's up?"

"I'm worried about Amy Sonic! She went out for her run almost an hour ago and still isn't back!" she didn't need to say any more. Sonic dashed off the roof in a blink of an eye and headed to the park. Cream smiled. "He likes her a lot doesn't he Tails?"

"Oh, I don't know. I usually keep out of Sonic's love life. He's a really confusing guy ya know?" Tails said.

"What about you Tails?" she asked.

"W-what do ya mean?" he looked at her curiously.

"Well," she said shyly, "do you have anyone you like?" she gazed into his baby blue eyes.

A blush formed on his muzzle. "W-well there's this one girl." he replied looking at his work.

"What's she like?" she asked him innocently moving a little closer to him.

"Well, she's really sweet, and she cares a lot about others which is what I r-really like about her."

"What else?"

"She-she's got these gorgeous soft brown eyes. I can't look into them for long though. It makes me crazy staring straight into them." he was blushing very deeply now.

"Then how about you close them." she said. He closed his eyes, red as a tomato. He felt her soft sweet lips press against his own and for a moment they both felt as if they were floating on air. As Cream pulled away, it was her turn to blush. "Did it work at all?" she whispered shyly.

He looked straight into her eyes. "Yea. It did."

XXX

Sonic was running full speed to the park. _What if Eggman has her?! What if she's far away from here now with him?! What if, what if, she's, dead!? STOP IT. _Sonic grimaced thinking about it. He reached the park zooming around for a familiar figure. As soon as he saw a flash of pink he stopped dead in his tracks. He saw her leaning against an old oak tree, with her eyes closed. He ran over to her. "Amy? AMY!?" he shook her. Tears were forming in his eyes. "No, no, no, no. Amy you can't go! Amy?! A tear was already sliding down his cheek when her eyes fluttered open. He hadn't noticed though for he was looking at the note next to her now. It said, **One down. Lots more to go-Eggman.** Sonic's eyes widened. He really had killed Amy. Tears started to slide down his cheeks until he heard, "Who are you?!" he looked up to see Amy staring at him with fear in her eyes.

"A-Amy?! YOU'RE ALIVE!" he quickly wiped away any evidence that he had been crying.

"Y-yea. But who are you and what do you want?!

"Ames? It's it's me. Sonic." he held out his hand which she quickly backed away from.

"S-sorry? Do I know you?" she asked.

Sonic's eyes widened. _THAT SON OF A BITCH ERASED HER MEMORY._ His face got dark.

Amy looked really scared now. "Uh S-sonic is it? Um a-are you ok?" she backed away from him. He tried to control his anger. He didn't want to scare her anymore. He decided to have a little test instead.

"Amy?" he said. She looked at him curiously. "Yea?" "Do you know a fox named Tails? He's pretty much the smartest guy on Mobius." She backed away a little more. "Sorry. Uh, no, never met him." Sonic's ears drooped down in disappointment. "Do you know a rabbit named Cream?" She nodded her head. "Yea she's my best friend. D-do you know her?" she asked him.

"Yea. In fact she sent me over here to find you. She was getting worried that you still hadn't come back from your run." Amy looked a little more calmed. Sonic walked up to her. Amy, I know this is really hard to comprehend but, Doctor Eggman erased your memory of me and some of your other friends so that we would be weaker. You're apart of the Sonic team and we fight him. Without you, we aren't as strong. I know you probably won't belive me and-"

"I believe you." she said calmy staring into his eyes. He looked a little shocked.

"Wait, really?"

"I had a dream. Well, I thought it was a dream. Eggman captured me on my run and erased my memory of something. And since I can't remember it, I'm guessing its you and my other friends..." she looked at the ground sadly. He used his index finger to tip up her chin so he was looking directly into her emerald eyes.

"Hey. Don't worry. We'll get you're memory back. We'll just have to remind you of the past and you'll get your memory back." Him touching her made herself feel warm. Suddenly she dropped to the ground memory's flooding her mind.

_She was handing Sonic a bracelet. He really liked it. He saved her from drowning. He caught her in midair, he saved her and a bird from Eggman, he held her in his arms as they flew away on a helicopter, he flirted with her at the yaht, she knocked him off the pole, she hugged him, she cried, she kissed him, she yelled at him, he ran. She loved him._

She stood back up, the memories ending. Her eyes were wide. "A-amy are you ok?" Sonic asked. She looked at his face that had concern written all over it. "I-I had a flashback." she stated.

"What'd you see?"

"Me. And you." she looked back up to his face. "Do, do I love you Sonic?"

He smiled at her. "Yea, you do."

"And do you love me?" she asked.

"I-I don't know Ames." he said. She sighed looking down at the ground. "Let's go home." she looked up at him but before she could answer Sonic had picked her up bridal style and was speeding over to Creams house. She gently dropped her when they got there. She kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Soniku." he blushed. He secretly loved when he called her that.

"AMY!" Tails and Cream called out to her. More flashbacks.

"Ugh..." she groaned getting up from the ground.

"Amy what happened?!" Cream asked her. Sonic stepped in for her, telling them the backstory. Tails nodded. I'm sure I can make something to fix that. It may take a while but I'll go as fast as I can." He walked up to the pink hedgehog. "D-do you remember me Amy?" Amy smiled.

"A little bit. I had some recent memories of you. I know you're like a little brother to me. And I know you're a little genius." she added grinning.

"Don't worry Amy. I'll get your memory back in no time!" Tails assured her. The party walked inside to eat dinner. Everyone was tired and hungry after the days events.

"Hi Vanilla!" Amy said. Vanilla gave Amy a sweet smile. She was like a daughter to her.

"Oh my goodness Amy you have cuts all over you! Come into the kitchen I'll get you some band aids." Amy followed her into the kitchen giving a shush sign to Cream, Sonic, and Tails indicating not to tell Vanilla what had happened. "Oh dear how did this happen?" Vanilla asked.

"Oh you know, I was running and tripped and fell." Amy made her lame excuse.

Vanilla raised one eyebrow. "I see. Alright well you're all better now."

XXX

Everyone ate a delicious dinner prepared by Amy, Cream and Vanilla and decided to play a game to help Amy get her memory back. Of course they didn't play this until Vanilla went to bed still not wanting to trouble her about it.

"Alright Amy" Tails said, "Who is Rouge?" Amy pondered this.

"Rouge is a white bat... who loves jewls, and flirts with uhhh, Knuckles?" Amy said/asked struggling to remember everyone.

"Correct!" Tails said happily. "Maybe we won't need that memory machine after all." he grinned.

"Hey where'd Sonic go?" Amy asked. Sonic walked back into the room.

"Relax Ames I won't leave again. I was just in the kitchen." he said. Amy only heard half the sentence before having a flashback.

_Sonic had flown across the sky in super form and landed at her house. She was mad at him. She was worried thinking he wouldn't come back. She started to cry. She thought maybe he was gone and she knew she couldn't live without him. He gave her a beautiful purple rose. He told her he would never leave her again. She fell into his arms crying of joy while he grinned._

She snapped back to the present. She looked into Sonic's eyes. "Sonic do you love me?" he blushed.

"Wel-"

"When you gave me that rose, you said you'd never leave me again. You showed me many signs that you cared about me all those times you saved me. So, be honest. Do you love me?" Tears were forming in her eyes.

He looked straight back into her eyes. When he thought she was gone that day. He felt broken. He hadn't known he had loved Amy until he "lost" her. He knew then that day how Amy felt when he wasn't coming home. He now knew why she had cried. He knew why she was mad. And now it was his turn to tell her, how much he loved her. "Yes Amy. I love you. When you were laying against that tree, you wouldn't awake. I thought Eggman had killed you. I, I, I started to cry. I didn't know how I was going to live without you. I didn't know how much you meant to me.. until I lost you." She jumped into his arms crying of happiness and he hugged her back. Tails and Cream smiled at their two best friends. Amy had lost her memory but she would never lose her friends.

**Yea yea I know it wasn't my best but I got tired fast because it's now 1:03 in the morning. :O Forgive me if it's terrible. comment pls -mas0313**


End file.
